


I Know

by SecretStream



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretStream/pseuds/SecretStream
Summary: Kit gets lost in Ty's kisses.
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	I Know

Kit’s first impression of Ty was him standing over him with a knife. It wasn’t the best, to say the least. But even then, with Ty holding a knife to his neck, all Kit could think was  _ ‘He’s beautiful.’ _

This was what Kit was remembering as Ty pulled him in again. Ty kissed softly. His lips were chapped, bitten down and bloody sometimes, but his kisses were soft. Kit loved him. He pulled away for a moment to just say that. “I love you,” he said, his voice tearing through the softness of Ty’s kisses. 

Ty stared at him. Kit belatedly realized that was the first time he had said that out loud. “I know,” Ty said finally, and Kit dropped his face into Ty’s shoulder, shaking with laughter because he didn’t know if Ty had quoted  _ Star Wars  _ on purpose or by accident. It was hard to tell with Shadowhunters.

“It was on purpose,” Ty said, reading his thoughts. “I love you too.”

Kit smiled, and pulled Ty back in for more kissing.


End file.
